Breaking His Ideal
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: En estas paginas se encuentran inscritas cada una de sus acciones, las pasadas, futuras y absolutamente las que debe realizar en su presente. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué aquel joven de cabellos rebeldes se convirtió en un obstáculo de su ideal?#Drabble/Viñeta(?)#KunikidaxAtsushi#Yaoi(?)#Love-Unilateral(?)#Spoilers-Anime


**Volviendo una vez más, mientras las ideas están frescas XDD.**

 **Los personajes de** **Bungō Stray Dogs son propiedad de Kafka Asagiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él no lo llamaría una simple organización, ni siquiera un horario planificado… ¡Por supuesto que no!, esto, en definitiva se trataba de su ideal, el estilo de vida que ha elegido para alcanzar el éxito. Si bien, ciertas ocasiones esto se ve dificultado por las tonterías de su compañero Dazai Osamu – o más bien todas, además de ser engañado con facilidad por ciertas tonterías – Como fuera, él es un hombre con ideales, ideales que serán cumplidos al pie de la letra.

Pero de todos… uno de ellos ha estado peligrando desde que cierto mocoso salvo a Dazai de uno de sus absurdos intentos de suicidio, y él tuvo que pagar los platos rotos – en realidad eran platos de comida –.

Aunque hacerse cargo de Atsushi le parecía un completo error – por ser el tigre al que estuvieron buscando durante bastante tiempo – también era un nuevo miembro útil en la Agencia de Detectives, especialmente cuando ninguno está en sus completos cabales, y el chico será inocente y algo crédulo, pero mínimo tendrá una pisca de objetividad, moral o razón.

No esperaba que el mocoso se lanzara sobre la bomba falsa para aminorar la explosión, simplemente estaba desquiciado – podría creer más en que Dazai se lanzara sobre la bomba, que el mocoso –

Los días continuaban, trayendo consigo a cada una de las cuatro estaciones del año, y ya visto al tiempo pasar como un simple suspiro, es cuando comienza a cuestionarse la importancia de cierto ideal – el más ridículo de todos – Su matrimonio, y la mujer soñada para este hermoso día, no le preocupa fallar en encontrarla, sino más bien, comenzar a notar ciertas características citadas en su libreta que puedan coincidir con Atsushi, y las que no las tacha y comienza a cambiarlas. Es cuando se da cuenta que está dejando ir su ideal por la borda, todo el tiempo de planeación se opaca por la imagen de ese chiquillo. ¿Por qué?, él no tiene ese tipo de gustos, sino habría anotado algo así, no es su ideal. Su ideal es una mujer que… que cubra todos y cada uno de los requisitos que ha escrito, finalmente mira esas páginas, completamente manchadas por la pluma, corregidas mil veces hasta el punto de no ser legibles, en una arrebato de enojo la arroja al otro lado de la habitación, y golpea con el puño cerrado la pared más cercana.

\- " _Solo es un mocoso… un compañero de trabajo, ¿Cómo es que estoy sintiendo esto?, alejándome de mi ideal_ " – más importante que una confusión por sus sentimientos, era la frustración y enojo de alejarse de su ideal, ¿no es adorable?

* * *

Terminaba de darle los últimos toques a un reporte sobre un extraño asesinato en el cual la única testigo estaba en coma, y no quedaron rastros de los culpables, además que Rampo estaba atendiendo otro caso, tuvo que resolver esto solo, Dazai decidió desaparecer en ese preciso momento. Mínimo termino favorablemente y capturando a los culpables.

\- Voy a salir – dijo Atsushi caminando hacia la puerta, Kunikida cerro el documento deteniéndole a medio camino – ¿Necesita algo, Kunikida-san?

\- Según tengo entendido no tienes ningún trabajo pendiente. – reviso su libreta comprobando la información

\- Uhm, sí, pero de improvisto Rampo-san me envió un mensaje, y necesita de mi asistencia urgentemente.

\- Hmm – le miro con una seriedad y molestia poco características en él – Bien, te acompañare, pero de ahí iremos a patrullar una zona que… al parecer ha sido visitada por personas sospechosas, con paquetes enormes y algunos maletines que posiblemente contengan los pagos al realizar sus transacciones.

\- Ok – respondió Atsushi saliendo de la oficina, para encaminarse al estacionamiento. Doppo tomo su libreta, y apagando la computadora, no había una razón en especial para acompañarlo, solo que tenía tiempo extra, le llevaría donde Rampo a ver eso tan urgente y cumpliría con su "ideal" al comprobar esa información sobre contrabando de armas. Porque él no quería, ni buscaba un tiempo libre con el mocoso, eso simplemente arruinaría su ideal, y su ideal es lo más valioso de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Wii, otra pequeña aportación al fandom. No sé porque, pero termine enamorada de esta otra pequeña pareja. Como que tienen un cierto toque encantador ;)**

 **See you, readers.**


End file.
